The present invention relates to steamers and, more particularly, to a personal, counter top washcloth steamer that is configured to provide a steaming hot washcloth to a user.
The invention provides the convenience of a rapidly steamed washcloth to the end consumer through a compact device with an easy and intuitive user interface. Apart from the refreshing feeling one obtains through the application of a steamed washcloth, the novel device has additional uses. Facial pores are closed and need to be opened in order to receive medicinal treatments, for example. One way to achieve this goal is to steam a washcloth that can be applied to the face.
Conventional washcloth steamers, however, are large, commercial devices and are not designed for the individual consumer. Moreover, these conventional washcloth steamers are too large to fit on a consumer's bathroom counter, requiring the user to find an appropriate area to store and place when desired for use. These conventional washcloth steamers are designed for steaming multiple washcloths at once and, therefore, do not meet a consumer's single use expectation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,120 to Stroud discloses a garment warming, as opposed to steaming, system and device that provides an electrically-heated insulated water-resistant and weather-resistant clothing warmer with a clamshell design that warms, clothing, robes, slippers, towels, blankets. The Abstract states that the Stroud device comprises a liquid tight seal preventing moisture from entering the device and the Summary states that an object of the Stroud invention is to provide a device to keep robes, towels, slippers, blankets and other cloth-like materials warm and dry while one uses a hot tub during cold or wet weather.
The overall intent in Stroud is to keep a garment “warm and dry.” To that end, Stroud relies on dry heat as opposed to steam heat. This is clear throughout the Stroud disclosure in their reference to “desiccation” (e.g., col. 1, lines 35-36 and 60-63), which a state of “extreme dryness” or the “process of extreme drying.” In this regard, Stroud specifically states its Garment Warming System is focused upon and otherwise “concerned with desiccation” and that the intended purpose of the Stroud device is to “keep robes, towels, slippers, blankets and other cloth like materials warm and dry.” (column 1, lines 35-36 and lines 60-63). Stroud goes on to state that “the user may enjoy himself or herself knowing that the device's insulation and optional internal battery powered heating element(s) will ensure their clothes are warmed, and said seal 3 will keep their clothes dry” (column 8, lines 51-55) and mentioning that one of the device's intended objectives is “ensuring warm and dry clothing and towels await the user once the user is done enjoying him or herself in the spa or hot tub” (column 8, line 66 to column 9, line 1).